An Internet search engine is typically designed to search for information on the World Wide Web. Users submit search queries to the search engine and the search engine identifies and presents a list of documents in response to each search query. The list of documents consists of web pages, images, sounds, and other types of files, typically identified and retrievable by their uniform resource locators (URLs). The list of documents is typically ranked according to various relevance and quality parameters before being presented to the user.